


Falling Ahead

by helwolves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Ice Skating, M/M, didn't know it was a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helwolves/pseuds/helwolves
Summary: “It’s weird, right?” Kuroo asks, stretching to rub at his neck beneath his red plaid scarf. “That we’ve never done this before?”Bokuto and Kuroo go ice-skating.





	Falling Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the _Oya? Oya?_ bokuroo zine. We had a very limited word count, which can be a fun challenge.
> 
> This was a collab with the wonderful [Schaaf](https://twitter.com/schaafbaas/). The accompanying [art is here](http://schaafdraws.tumblr.com/post/182144405075/falling-ahead-a-collab-with-helwolves-for) or [here](https://twitter.com/schaafbaas/status/1086757761545834498)!

“It’s weird, right?” Kuroo asks, stretching to rub at his neck beneath his red plaid scarf. “That we’ve never done this before?”

“Huh? Ice-skating?” Bokuto squints up at him from the bench, long laces taut in both hands. “I told you I’ve been ice-skating before! That’s why—”

“No, I mean—” _Hanging out_ , is what he means. They’ve known each other for years, from that first fateful watermelon seed fight at training camp to facing off for maybe the last time at semifinals. But they’ve never—

“Oh, yeah!” Bokuto seems to catch on and offers a big crooked grin. “Well, we were always pretty busy…”

“We’re still pretty busy,” Kuroo says. He’s been determinedly trying not to think about entrance exams and the Spring High finals bracket and—

Bokuto stomps to his feet, balanced on his rented blades, and claps his hands on either side of Kuroo’s face. “So we better stop wasting time!”

  


★

  


On the court, Kuroo’s really got admirable control over his long limbs. It turns out that ice is a different story altogether. A slippery, embarrassing story that he’s so, so happy Kenma isn’t here to commit to his wicked memory.

But Bokuto—he’s here. And Kuroo is grateful, despite his burning ears and shriveled pride, because otherwise he would be flat on his ass in the middle of the skating rink, possibly being taunted by middle schoolers. Instead of that terrible fate, he’s only suffering the mild humiliation of being dragged around the ice in wide circles by an inexplicably graceful, backwards-skating Bokuto, who has a much too pleased look on his flushed face.

“Let us never speak of this again,” Kuroo says, voice and legs wobbling.

Bokuto just smiles brighter and gives Kuroo’s cold hands a squeeze.

  


★

  


Off the ice, Bokuto sighs dejectedly. “Aghh, we shoulda done this sooner.”

“Ice-skating?” Kuroo asks, lazily eyeing the vending machine offerings.

Bokuto shoves a can of hot chocolate a little too hard into Kuroo’s chest. “A date!” he says with a pout. “We shoulda gone on a date sooner!”

It’s gotten later than Kuroo had realized. All around them, holiday lights have flared to life in the darkness and turned the familiar old sports park into something completely different, glittering and colorful and new.

“Yeah,” Kuroo decides, and it’s nice how he doesn’t need to think about this. He grabs Bokuto’s hand and pulls him closer. “Better stop wasting time.”

**Author's Note:**

> [helwolves @ twitter](https://twitter.com/helwolves/)


End file.
